


I Know How You Love to Play Games

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Owen takes advantage of his position as a cypher
Relationships: Owen Corley/Male Freelancer
Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I Know How You Love to Play Games

Zephyr cursed as the map on his Storm’s User Interface flickered and died. “Owen?”

“I’m here, Zeph.”

“What just happened?”

“Keep going.”

“Owen!”

Owen laughed. Despite his growing agitation, it was the most beautiful sound Zephyr had ever heard.

“I won’t let you get lost. Just keep going.”

They were on a Contract. They really didn’t have time to play one of Owen’s games right now. In fact, if they didn't make good on this contract, they probably wouldn’t have enough coin for dinner tonight.

“Owen, we need the—”

“Money, yes, yes. I know, Zeph. It’s taken care of.”

Zephyr landed on the closest outcropping of rock and began pacing, his voice raised. “Taken care of? Owen, what the hell is going on? I know you like to play games, but if you came out here and did the contract on your own, if you—”

“Zeph!” His name sounded more like a curse word. After a moment of silence, Owen continued. “The contract will still be there tomorrow, but what I want to show you won’t be. Do you trust me?”

Heavy silence hung in the miles between them. Zephyr’s pulse raced. He wondered if Owen was similarly nervous.

“Yes.” A whisper.

“Good! Fly north!” Owen laughed again and Zephyr thought his chest might explode at the sound.

After a few moments of flying, Zephyr broke the comfortable silence. “You know, it’s not fair that you have all my vital signs. You can tell exactly what you do to me and I’m left out here in the dark.”

Owen chuckled. “I know. It’s great, isn’t it?”


End file.
